Pandora Lovegood
, Luna says she was nine when her mother died. J.K. Rowling later confirmed that Luna's birthday was February 13th, meaning Pandora died between Luna's 9th and 10th birthday. |marital = Married |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Dirty-blonde (possibly) |eyes = Pale silvery (possibly) states that Pandora looks "very much like" her daughter, meaning they look alike. |skin = White (possibly) |family = *Xenophilius Lovegood (husband) *Luna Lovegood (daughter) *Rolf Scamander (son-in-law) *Lorcan (grandson) *Lysander (grandson) |job = Spell inventor |house = Ravenclaw (possibly)In , Horace Slughorn states that family members are often sorted into the same House. This may indicate that Pandora was in Ravenclaw. But there are exceptions. |loyalty = Lovegood family |theme = wizard |bgcolor1 = |bgcolor2 = }} Pandora Lovegood (died c. 1990) was a British witch who was married to Xenophilius Lovegood, the editor of The Quibbler, and with him had one child, Luna Lovegood. Pandora died in either 1990 or 1991 when her own spell backfired, when Luna was nine. Harry saw a photo of Luna and Pandora while visiting the Lovegoods' house in which Luna looked more well-groomed than he had ever seen her, which suggested that Pandora was not as absent minded as Xenophilius, or that Luna's mother was more demanding about her personal appearance, as opposed to Luna's father, who was generally known as a scruffy, unkempt man. Biography , her husband]] According to her daughter, Pandora was an extraordinary witch who liked to experiment with spells. One day in 1990 or 1991, one of these experiments went wrong, killing her in a "horrible" - "Yes," said Luna simply, "my mother. She was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. … "Yes, it was rather horrible," said Luna conversationally.» manner in front of Luna, who was subsequently able to see Thestrals because of it. Luna told Harry Potter that she continued to feel sad about her mother's death from time to time and believed that she would see her again after death. Luna apparently had a large photograph beside her bed at home depicting her and her mother hugging. She was described as looking very much like her daughter. Many years later, Pandora Lovegood would posthumously become the maternal grandmother to Lorcan and Lysander, the sons of Luna and Rolf Scamander. - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) Physical appearance Pandora closely resembled her daughter in appearance. Magical abilities and skills Pandora Lovegood was described as being an extraordinary witch by her daughter Luna, implying she was very talented, skilled and creative in terms of her magical abilities. *'Spell creation': Pandora was noted to enjoy experimenting with and inventing new spells, showing she was a powerful witch in her own right, as spell creation requires immense magical knowledge and skill. However, one of her experimental spells one day backfired and accidentally killed her. Etymology Pandora is of the Ancient Greek and derived from πᾶν (= pān) => i.e. "all" and δῶρον (= dōron) => "gift", thus "the all-endowed", "the all-gifted" or "the all-giving". Pandora is said to be the first woman created by the gods in Greek mythology. She was given a box by them, and was told never to open it. Pandora, known for her intense curiosity, opened the box releasing things such as misery, sadness, etc. into the world, hence the phrase "do not open Pandora's box". This could relate to her experimenting with spells, thus her curiosity, and her death, the consequence. Lovegood is a real surname and a compound word (Love and Good). This could be translated to "loving the good" or "chivalry". Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Mrs Lovegood fr:Pandora Lovegood pl:Pandora Lovegood es:Pandora Lovegood ru:Миссис Лавгуд zh:潘多拉·洛夫古德 Category:1990 deaths Category:Accidental deaths Category:British individuals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Females Category:Grey-eyed individuals Category:Lovegood family Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Spell inventors Category:Wizards